Her love for the Half blood prince
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is a story about Lily and Snape at Hogwarts and Snape is getting really close to Lily but James messes it up.  I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Lily and Snape**_

Lily woke up from a nightmare she quickly rummaged threw her bed side table until she found her wand. When she found it she whispered "Lumos" and a small light appeared at the tip. She looked around and saw all the other girls in the Gryffindor bed chamber asleep. She sighed and slipped on her pink robe, Lily was still shaken by her nightmare she decided to walk the halls of Hogwarts until she could calm herself down. As she walked she saw a boy at the end of the hall reading a book. Then she realized she knew this boy it was Severus her best friend so she ran to him.

"Hey Sev!" she yelled happily.

He turned to see a small girl with dark red hair running to him.

"Lily shhh your not suppose to be wondering the halls at night!" Snape whispered.

"Then why are you here?" Lily smirked.

"I…I was….um reading"

"Well if you can be here so can I" Lily laughed.

"Why are you here anyway?" Snape wondered.

"I had a nightmare…" Lily frowned.

"Oh are you alright….it must have been scary" Snape said as he put his arm around her.

"Yes it was terribly scary"

"Would you like to talk about it?" Snape asked as he led her to a near by bench.

"No! You'll think its silly" Lily blushed.

"No I wont I promise" Snape smiled.

"Ok….um well I had a dream you….you left me…and when I tried to stop you ….you shook me off and called me a filthy mud blood." Lily cried.

"Lily I would never leave you nor will I ever call you that horrible name!" Snape reassured her as he hugged her.

"I know….it was a silly thing to dream…." She said as she hugged him tighter.

"C'mon I'll walk you back to your dorm so we don't get in trouble" Snape suggested as he helped her to her feet.

Lily nodded and grabbed his hand, when she grabbed Snape's hand he turned red. They walked in silence until they got to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Thank you Sev" Lily smiled.

"You're very welcome …when ever you need me you know were to find me" he smiled as he kissed her cheek and disappeared into the darkness.

Lily smiled and turned to the fat lady and whispered "Caput Draconis" and the door quietly opened and she stepped inside.

The next day Lily woke up and once she looked out the window a huge smile came across her lips. It was snowing Lily adored the snow so she quickly got dressed and ran out the door. Once she was out side she ran straight into Snape's chest she looked up and smiled at him.

"Someone is very happy" Snape smirked.

"Yes it's snowing!" Lily smiled happily.

"Yes I know…do you want to take a walk before class?" Snape asked.

Lily nodded and looped her arm threw Snapes. As they were walking they saw James and his group once James saw Snape he smirked.

"Hello Snivelly" he smirked.

"Piss off Potter!" Snape yelled.

After Snape said that James got angry and pushed him to the ground. Then he looked up at Lily and gave her a charming smile.

"Severus! Are you ok?" she yelled as she ran toward him.

James sighed and shook his head at Lily and left once he left so did Sirius and Remus. Lily ignored them and helped Snape up and brushed the snow out of his hair.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked as she brushed her hand threw his hair.

Snape nodded and laid his head on her shoulder.

"C'mon lets get to class Professor Slughorn will get mad if were late" Lily said as she took Severus by the hand.

Once Lily and Severus reached the class room they were already late. When they walked in James and Sirius turned to look at them.

"Oh Mr. Snape, Miss. Evans nice of you to join us please take your seat" Slughorn said as he started writing stuff on the board.

They both nodded and took a seat at a table across from James and Sirius. Then professor Slughorn started his lecture and every one took notes. When the class was over Lily was stopped by James.

"Excuse me" she said politely but he didn't move.

"Hello lovely Lily" he smiled.

"Um…hello…" she blushed.

"How about you come watch my Quidditch practice tomorrow?" he said with a charming smile.

"Oh um I cant I have to study" she lied.

"C'mon it'll be fun…." He said as he got closer then James was pushed aside by Snape.

"She said she didn't want to now leave her alone Potter!" he sneered.

"Oh really now?" James smirked then he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape "Incendio!" he said and a small fire appeared on Snape's robe.

Lily quickly put out the fire with her foot.

"James that was uncalled for you could have hurt him!" she yelled.

Snape pulled out his wand as well and pointed it toward James.

"Stupefy!" Snape yelled and James when flying to the floor.

Sirius ran to his side and shook him but he was out cold.

"You knocked him out Snivelly! Now you're going to pay!" Sirius yelled as he pulled out his wand but he was stopped by professor Slughorn.

"Now, now boys calm down." He said as his gaze sifted to the unconscious James on the floor. "Mr. Black why don't you take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing."

"I….I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I… just got angry" Snape stuttered.

"Yes, yes I know…just get to class" Slughorn said as he returned to his class room.

Then Snape turned to Lily and frowned.

"I'm sorry Lily I …lost my temper again" he apologized.

"Its ok Sev at least you didn't hurt him that bad…c'mon lets go to class" She said.

Snape nodded and followed her to professor McGonagall's class, but Snape fell asleep in that class. When the class ended Snape was woken up by Lily shaking him.

"Sev wake up…."she said sweetly.

"Oh um…hi "he smiled as he rubbed his head.

"You dozed off again ….you should get more sleep what do you do all night anyway?" Lily giggled.

"Nothing really Luscious and I practice spells" Snape sighed as he picked up his books.

"What kind of spells?" Lily wondered.

Snape hesitated for a moment then he sighed.

"Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yes I promise!" Lily smiled.

"Alright we practice dark magic ….Luscious gets books form the restricted section of the library" Snape confessed.

"Severus! That's not a good thing to mess around with!"

"Don't worry it's just for fun" Snape reassured her.

"Please Sev no more dark magic ok?" she frowned.

Snape started into her beautiful green eyes and sighed.

"Alright I promise no more dark magic"

"Thank you" she smiled "Hey I have a free period now I'm going to go…um read I'll see you after you class" she said as he gave him a quick hug.

"Ok bye" Snape smiled as he left to go to his class.

After Snape left Lily headed to the hospital wing to visit James she didn't know why though he was always so mean to Severus but something inside her told her to see if he was ok. Once Lily got to the doors of the hospital wing she poked her head inside and saw Sirius and Remus gathered around James bed.

"Um excuse me may I come in?" Lily asked.

Sirius and Remus turned and smiled.

"Hello Evans! Please come in" Sirius smiled.

Lily nodded and walked to James's bed side.

"Is he alright?" Lily asked.

"Yes he alright he's just resting now" Remus reassured her.

"Oh I'm glad he's ok….Severus didn't mean to hurt him" Lily said.

"Sure that's what Snivelly wants you to think" Sirius sneered.

Lily rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. Then James opened his eyes.

"Lily?" he whispered as he grabbed his glasses from the night stand. Once he put them on he smiled he was right it was Lily.

"Hello Lily" he smiled.

"Hello I just came to see if you were ok"

"Yes I'm fine I feel brilliant now that you're here" he flirted.

"Um well yes …I should be going now" Lily said but she was stopped by James.

"Please come to my Quidditch practice tomorrow it would mean a lot to me" he smiled.

"Um alright I'll see you tomorrow then" Lily blushed.

"Wonderful I can't wait" James said with a charming smile.

"I'll walk you to the door Evans" Sirius smiled.

Once they were out in the hall way Sirius turned to her.

"He really fancies you" Sirius smiled.

"H-how do you know?" Lily asked as he face got red.

"You are all he talks about"

"R-really?" she asked in shock.

"Yep y'know you should stop hanging out with Snivelly and start hanging out with us" Sirius suggested.

"I…I don't know…"Lily stuttered.

"Well anyway see you tomorrow" Sirius smiled as he disappeared.

Lily walked to the lunch hall and saw Severus sitting outside.

"Hey Sev what are you doing here shouldn't you be inside?" Lily asked.

"Um yea I was just waiting for you" he smiled.

"Oh" she blushed.

"Um want to go inside?" he smiled.

"Sure" she whispered as he laced his finger between hers.

As they walked in the lunch hall everyone stared at them Snape turned to Lily and smiled.

"I'll see you after lunch" he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"O-ok" she blushed as she watched him walk to the Slytherin table.

As she walked to her seat she heard people whispering _'is she really dating Snivelly?' _ And another whispered _'a Gryffindor dating a Slytherin that's just not right' _then Lily was pulled out of her trance by James voice.

"Lily! Come sit here!" he smiled.

Lily blushed and took a seat between him and Sirius.

"H-how are you feeling?" Lily asked nervously.

"I feel great thanks for asking" he smiled as he put his arm around her.

As Lily and James were eating and laughing Snape watched from his table in disgust.

"Stupid Potter…" he muttered.

"Severus clam down don't let him get to you" Luscious said. "There are plenty of other beautiful girls in Slytherin for you"

"But the only one I love …is Lily" he frowned.

"You really love that mud blood?" Luscious asked in disgust.

"Don't call her that!" Snape snapped.

"Calm down ….if you really want her then I say you should beat Potter to a bloody pulp and tell him Lily is yours" Luscious suggested.

"No Lily doesn't like violence ….I have to win her heart over without fighting" Snape sighed.

After lunch Snape ran after Lily who was walking with James and his group.

"Hey Lily wait!" he called.

They all turned around and James stood in front of her protectively.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asked.

"Piss off Snivelly why would she want to be alone with you?" James sneered.

"If you have to tell her something tell her in front of us" Sirius said.

"Lily please?" Snape asked.

"Hold on James it will only be a moment I promise" Lily smiled.

James sighed and nodded he glared at Snape as Lily walked over to him.

"C'mon" Snape blushed as he grabbed her by the hand.

Lily followed until they stopped under a big tree.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" she smiled.

"Well I uh….ever since I first met you I ….um I ….uh never mind I just wanted to give something…..close your eyes" he whispered.

Lily did as she was told and she heard Snape whisper Orchidecus and she felt something in her hand.

"Ok you can open your eyes"

Lily opened them and she saw a beautiful flower in her hand.

"Oh thank you Sev it's beautiful" she blushed.

"You're welcome…so uh do you want to go to the library with me?" he asked.

"Um sorry I cant I promised James I would study with him in the Gryffindor common room." She said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh ok…" Snape said sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow though alright?" she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and walked back toward James.

"Stupid Potter" Snape said to himself.

"Hey Lily what did Snivelly have to say?" James asked.

"Oh nothing he just wanted to give me this flower" she blushed.

"Flower? C'mon Lily you don't need a flower from Snivelly" James said as he plucked the flower from her hand and threw it to the floor.

"James!" Lily yelled.

James stepped on the flower and pulled out his wand.

"Orchidecus" he said then a flower appeared in his hand and he put it in Lily hair.

"There that's better" he smirked.

Lily stayed quite and blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily followed James into the Gryffindor common room and sat next to him and pulled out her book. James smiled at her and took her book and put it aside.

"W-what are you doing James I thought we were studying?" Lily said nervously.

James ignored her and leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Lily was very confused but she kissed him back. Then he looked into her green eyes and smiled.

"Lily I really, really like you…will you please be my girlfriend?" James asked.

"W-what? Your girlfriend?" she blushed as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt nervously.

"Yea" James smiled as he twirled a lock of her red hair around his finger.

"Um…excuse me I uh have to go" Lily said as she gathered all her stuff and ran.

As she left Sirius and Remus came down stairs.

"So how did it go Prongs? I seen you snogging with her so it must of went well right?" Sirius grinned.

"No I kissed her and she left" James said in a confused tone.

Sirius and Remus just laughed. Meanwhile Lily was running down the hall but she came to a stop when she ran into someone.

"Oh um I'm very sorry" she looked up and saw Severus looking at her.

"Severus!" she smiled and gave him a hug.

Severus hugged her and stroked her beautiful long red hair.

"I thought you were studying with that Potter" he said.

"Oh I was going to but I wanted to hang out with you instead" Lily smiled.

Severus blushed and grinned at her. _She rather hang out with me than that Potter? _He thought happily. Then lily looked around him and saw a tall boy with long blonde hair.

"Who's this?" Lily asked.

"Oh this is my friend Lucius Malfoy" Severus smiled.

"Hello I'm Lily Evans it's nice to meet you" she smiled extending a hand to him.

Lucius just stared at her hand glared.

"Hello its lovely to meet you as well…Severus talks a lot about you" Lucius said in almost a disgusted sounding tone.

"Oh he dose?" Lily blushed.

"Don't mind him anyway were would you like to go?" Severus smiled.

"Oh lets walk to the Quidditch field Slytherin is playing against Gryffindor today" Lily smiled.

"Aright would you like to come Lucius?" Severus asked.

"No thank you I have to meet Narcissa at the library you two go ahead" Lucius said as he walked off.

Severus turned to Lily and smiled.

"Shall we?" He asked as he grabbed her hand.

Lily smiled and nodded as she and Severus were walking to the Quidditch field they were stopped by James and Sirius.

"Hey Lily! You came!" James called as he ran toward her with his broom.

Once he got up to her he looked at Severus and glared at him.

"Oh and I see you brought Snivelly" James sneered.

"Shut it Potter!" Severus growled as he placed his hand on his wand.

"Severus calm down" Lily said as she patted his hand.

"I only came to cheer Slytherin on" Lily said.

"Cheer Slytherin on? Why you were sorted in the Gryffindor house! Why would you cheer those losers on?" James yelled.

"I happen to like Slytherin better they are a lot nice than you" Lily said angrily.

Out the corner of her eye she could see Severus smirking. Then Severus grabbed Lily's hand.

"Come on I think Bellatrix is saving us seats" he said as he pulled Lily along with him.

Sirius put his hand on James shoulder and sighed.

"Don't worry Prongs just give it time she will come to you eventually" Sirius said.

"I hope so Padfoot…. I really do hope so" James frowned as he walked back to his team.

Just as the game was about to start Lily and Severus took their seats next to Bellatrix. Bellatrix turned and looked at Lily and she glared at her and elbowed Severus in the side.

"Why did you bring that filthy little mud blood here?" Bellatrix whispered with venom in her voice.

"Don't call her that! I love her and your all just going to have to get use to it!" Severus whispered back.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and threw her feet up on the railing and started fiddling with her wand. Severus turned to Lily and noticed her shiver so he unraveled his scarf and put it around her neck. Lily looked at the scarf and then at Severus and blushed.

"Thank you"

Severus nodded and put his arm around her and Lily rested her head on his shoulder. As James flew by on her broom he seen this and it really pissed him off. At the end of the game Gryffindor ended up winning so Severus, Lily, and Bellatrix started to walk to the dinner hall but Bellatrix wasn't happy about Lily's company so she glared at her, but just then they were stopped by James.

"Lily wait!" he called.

Lily turned around with an angry expression.

"What?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you before the game and I'm sorry for what I did in the common room" he said with an apologetic tone.

Lily's angry features softened she started to walk toward James but Severus pulled her back.

"She said she doesn't want anything to do with you Potter!" Severus yelled. "She's with us now!"

Bellatrix just stood back and watched with her arms crossed her expression showed she could really care less what happens with Lily. James walked up to Severus until he was in his face.

"Piss off Snivelly" James growled with his wand pointed to Severus's neck.

Severus glared at him and pulled his wand from his pocket. With out thinking he yelled something very unforgivable.

"Crucio!" he yelled and James fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Lily grabbed a hold of Severus's arm and she was trembling.

"Severus! Severus! Please stop your hurting him!" she yelled.

Severus looked at Lily and stopped and put his wand back. James was now lying on the floor panting.

"Are you crazy?" James coughed out.

"Severus! You just used an unforgivable cruse!" Lily yelled tears flowing from her face.

"Lily I'm sorry I … I wasn't thinking!" Severus said.

"Just leave me alone!" Lily yelled as she helped James to his feet just then Remus and Sirius ran over.

"Hey you ok we heard James screaming" Sirius said.

"Snivelly used one of the unforgivable curses on me" James said.

"What?" Remus and Sirius said in unison.

"Lily..." Severus started to say but he was cut off.

"Severus I don't want to talk right now just leave ok!" she yelled.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and grabbed Severus by the elbow. Before they left she gave an evil smile to her cousin Sirius then she and Severus were gone.

"James are you ok?" Lily asked as she dusted off his shirt.

"Yes I'm fine" he smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

Lily blushed but changed the subject.

"Do you think we should get you to the hospital wing?" She asked.

"No I just need to rest a bit lets go to the common room" he suggested.

Lily nodded and threw his arm over her shoulder and Sirius did the same to the other arm and Remus walked behind them. Once they got to the common room they gently placed James on the sofa. Lily sat by his side and held his hand.

"Y' know Lily you never answered my question" he smiled.

"Huh? What question?" she asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend? He asked with a charming smile.

Lily stared at him for a moment _He is rather charming …and sweet at times…but what about Severus?...do I love Severus?...yes I do very much so…but his friends hate me…and he's using dark magic…James is the only good thing for me…I suppose…_ she thought. Then she smiled.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Brilliant" James smiled as he sat up a bit to give her a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Lily met James in the common room. He looked at her and gave her a charming smile.

"Hello Lovely Lily" he grinned.

"Hello" Lily blushed as she kissed him.

"Would you like to go for a walk today?" James asked as he brushed his hair back.

"Sure" Lily smiled.

Lily and James walked out of the Gryffindor common room hand in hand. Everyone was giving them looks then Sirius ran up to them.

"Hey Prongs! Oh and hello Lily" Sirius smiled.

"Hello Padfoot where's Moony?" James asked.

"I dunno he said he wanted to be alone for awhile" Sirius shrugged.

Once Sirius said that James knew exactly where Remus was. James nodded then he looked to Lily and smiled.

"We were about to take a walk you want to join us?" James asked.

"Nah I'll go bother Wormtail or something I'll see you later" Sirius smiled as he ran off in the opposite direction.

James and Lily started too walk until they stopped under a big tree. Then James started to kiss Lily when this happened they didn't know Severus was walking by. Once he saw this he was angry and sad he felt as if his heart was just ripped out. Severus started to run as fast as he could until he ran into someone. When he looked up he saw Lucius and Bellatrix stareing down at him.

"What's wrong Severus?" Lucius asked.

Severus quickly stood and wiped his tears away.

"N-nothing…" he said.

"LIER! I saw you crying like a baby" Bellatrix smirked.

"….Lily is dating Potter…." Severus said in disgust.

"Oh I see" Lucius.

"Use and unforgivable curse on the stupid little git" Bellatrix giggled.

Lucius sighed and pushed Bellatrix aside.

"There's only one thing you can do I guess" Lucius said.

Severus looked up at him curiously.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Tell her how you feel…and steal her away from Potter" Lucius said.

Severus smirked and ran past both of them and he ran back to where he last saw Lily. _I hope this works! _ He thought to himself. Once he got to them he nervously took a deep breath and walked toward them.

"Um Lily?" Severus said in a shaky voice.

Lily turned around and stared at him.

"What?" She said in a bitter voice as she held on tighter to James's arm.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Severus asked.

"Get lost Snivelly" Potter sneered.

"James I'll be right back ok" Lily said.

"What your going to actually talk to that loser!"

"James! Just for a moment ok?" she yelled.

James sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched both of them walk off together. Once they got some where private Severus turned to her and stared into her green eyes.

"What do you want Severus?" Lily asked in an annoyed voice.

"Lily…. I know your dating that…Potter …but there's something I need to tell you" Severus said as he slipped his shaky hands in his pockets.

"Well what is it?"

"Lily….form the day I met you …I …. I ….fell madly in love with you…" Severus blushed.

Lily froze and just stared at him _is this really happening?_ She thought.

"What?" she whispered confused.

"I love you Lily Evans!" Severus blurted out.

"I…. I …love you too Severus" Lily whispered.

"Y-you do?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Yes …. I have loved you for a long time…." She blushed.

"T-then why are you dating that stupid Potter?" Severus growled.

"Don't call him stupid ok….. I thought he was the only thing good for me…"

"Good? How is get good for you? He's a jerk!" Severus yelled.

"He can be arrogant at times …but sometimes he can be very sweet…" Lily muttered.

Severus moved closer to Lily and pressed his Lips against hers. Lily froze then she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back. But what they didn't know James seen and heard every bit of it. So he angrily stomped to the common room muttering things like _'stupid Snivelly who dose he think he is? I'll beat that git to a bloody pulp!'._ Then Lily realized she was actually kissing Severus and she pulled away.

"Lily?" Severus whispered.

"I'm sorry…I really do love you….but this is wrong…I'm dating James" Lily said.

"Then dump him and date me" Severus suggested.

"No! I can't do that! I'm sorry Severus but I have to go!" she said as she ran off to the common room.

Once she got there she saw James sitting on the sofa and Sirius was sitting in a chair across the room.

"James?" Lily whispered.

James turned around and stood but something wasn't right about him he was wobbling and tripping. Once James got close to Lily she noticed he smelled of firewhisky.

"James are you drunk?" Lily asked.

James didn't answer he just smirked. And pressed his lips against hers. His lips tasted strongly of firewhisky and Lily pushed him away.

"Lily w-why did you let that stupid Snivelly kiss you?" he hiccupped.

"Y-you saw that?"

"W-who didn't see that?" He yelled.

"Well Severus….told me he loved me and he's loved me for a very long time…and …he kissed me…" Lily blushed.

"Well your mine! Not his!" James said as he corned Lily against the wall.

Lily looked in his eyes and she didn't see the normal sweet and fun James stareing out of them she saw his eyes were full of hunger and lust. His face got extremely close to hers and he smirked.

"You interested in doing some magic with me? My wand is at the ready" he grinned.

"Excuse me?" Lily blushed.

"Or do you wish to go to the shrieking shack with me so we can do some shrieking of our own" he smiled.

"Get away form me!" Lily yelled as she closed her eyes.

When she opened them she seen Sirius pulling James off her.

"That's enough Prongs you've gone too far!" Sirius said.

Lily took that as her chance to leave so she ran as fast as she could away from the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily ran a fast as she could until she ran into Severus.

"Lily what's wrong why are you crying?" Severus asked in a concerned voice.

"Its James… he's drunk…" Lily sobbed.

"Did he hurt you!" Severus asked angrily as he reached for his wand.

"N-no he didn't…." Lily said.

"Well come on lets go somewhere else" Severus said taking her by the hand.

Lily let him tow her along once they stopped she looked around and saw Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Regulus.

"H-hello everyone" Lily said nervously tucking a red lock behind her ear.

No one answered her they just glared. Then Bellatrix hopped down from the wall she was sitting on and pulled Severus by the collar away from the group.

"What is it Bellatrix?" Severus asked confused.

"Why is that filthy mud blood here?" she growled.

"I told you never to call her that! And she is here because she my….she my… girlfriend" Severus said quietly.

"You're dating her?"

"Yea so what?" Severus sighed.

"She's not even a Slytherin!" Bellatrix yelled.

Severus sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

"Just be friendly to her alright?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and walked off toward her sister Narcissa. Severus rejoined the group and took a seat next to Lily. Then Andromeda sat on the other side of Lily with a friendly smile.

"So Lily why did you decide to join us today?" Andromeda asked in a friendly tone.

"Oh I uh….I came to spend time with Severus" Lily blushed.

"Aw how lovely! Did you know he fancies you" Andromeda smiled.

"Yes, yes I do" Lily blushed.

"Do you like him back?" Andromeda asked.

"Uh yes I do…"

Then Andromeda smiled warmly at her and gave her a friendly hug.

"I can tell we are going to be great friends" Andromeda smiled.

Lily smiled and nodded. Then one of James's friends walked up to Lucius the friend was Peter Pettigrew.

"What is it now Wormtail?" Lucius asked in disgust.

"I…I would like to help the dark lo-"Lucius cut him off.

"Wormtail you know you mustn't speak of that" Lucius said.

"P-please forgive me!" he said nervously.

Then Bellatrix rested her chin on Lucius shoulder and grinned at Peter.

"May I teach him a lesson?" Bellatrix asked in a playful voice.

"If you must" Lucius sighed as he walked back over to Narcissa.

"N-no please I promise I won't speak of him again!" Peter cried.

"Too late dear" Bellatrix grinned as she pointed her wand at him. "CRUCIO!" she giggled as he fell to the floor in pain.

Peter laid on the floor in pain and Lily watched with a scared expression on her face.

"That was fun lets do it again!" Bellatrix giggled.

"N-no please" Peter begged.

"Cruci-"Lucius stopped Bellatrix by giving her a stern gaze.

"Fine your no fun" Bellatrix pouted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"T-thank you" Peter stuttered.

"LEAVE!" Bellatrix yelled.

Peter trembled and scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could.

"W-what was that about?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing really" Severus smiled.

Lily nodded and Severus laced his fingers between hers. Then Narcissa smiled down at Lily.

"Are you going to the ball tonight?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Oh um…its tonight? I must have forgotten….I probably won't go" Lily sighed.

"Oh and why is that?" Andromeda wondered.

"I don't have a date" Lily frowned.

Then Severus grinned.

"Will you be my date?" He asked. '

Lily smiled and him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yes I would love to be your date Severus" Lily grinned.

"Wonderful!" Andromeda grinned.

Then Bellatrix came up from behind Lily and startled her by poking Lily's side with her wand.

"Can I dress you up like a little dolly?" Bellatrix asked.

"S-sure" Lily stuttered.

"Yay! Let's go!" Bellatrix squealed as she seized Lily's hand and ran off.

"We will see you boys later" Narcissa smiled as she and her sister followed Bellatrix.

Once Lily got to were Bellatrix was pulling her she noticed they stopped in front of the Slytherin common room and the door slowly opened and Bellatrix pulled Lily inside.

"B-Bellatrix I'm not sure if I'm allowed to be in her" Lily said nervously.

"SILENCE!" Bellatrix yelled as she pushed Lily down in a chair.

Then Narcissa and Andromeda joined them shortly.

"After tonight you won't even look like a Gryffindor anymore" Narcissa smiled.

Lily was very nervous of what was to come but she strangely she liked Severus's friends. A few hours passed and Lily didn't even look the same. Lily looked in the mirror and she gasped. Her long red hair was in curls and a black tiara was holding them in place, her dress was long it hit the floor and it had a black leather looking corset and her dress straps laid slightly off the shoulders.

"You look gorgeous like a Slytherin" Narcissa smiled.

"You look absolutely lovely" Andromeda grinned.

Then Bellatrix laid her chin on Lily's shoulder.

"Hmmm there's something missing" Bellatrix whispered. Then Bellatrix's confused face turned into a smile and she unfastened one of her many necklaces and put it around Lily's neck.

"That's much better" Bellatrix said with a wicked smile.

"Thank you all so much" Lily smiled.

"You're very welcome dear" Andromeda smiled.

Then all three Slytherin girls waved their wands and they were all dressed.

"Are you ready to go?" Narcissa asked.

Lily nodded excitedly and they all walked out of the common room together. Once they got to the doors of the ball room Severus blushed a deep red and walked over to Lily.

"Wow Lily you're so beautiful" Severus smiled as he took her hand in his.

"T-thank you Sev" Lily smiled as light blush crept across her cheeks.

"So are you ready?" Severus asked.

Lily nodded as they all walked in the ball room.


	5. Chapter 5

As Lily and Severus walked father into the ball room she caught a glimpse of James but she ignored him and turned to Severus.

"You look very handsome tonight" Lily blushed.

"T-thank you….your...Breath taking absolutely perfect" Severus grinned.

"Thank you Sev"

"So uh…do you want to dance?" he asked nervously.

"Sure I would love to" Lily smiled as she placed her hand in his and he led her onto the dance floor.

Severus put one hand on her waist nervously and held the other in his hand and they started to waltz. As they were dancing James and his friends were sitting by the punch bowl.

"This is ridiculous! Why did she come to the dance with Snivelly?" James growled.

"I don't know perhaps she likes him?" Remus suggested.

"But why? I'm much better!" James said.

"Oh yes your brilliant you assaulted her in the common room while you were drunk! You're just lucky I didn't give you detention for that!" Remus sighed.

"Hey I didn't mean to!" James frowned.

"Hey don't worry bout it Prongs" Sirius grinned.

"Yea Prongs! You didn't mean to at all!" Peter agreed.

"Oh shut up Wormtail!" Sirius sighed.

"Idiots…" Remus muttered as he straightened his head boy badge. Then Remus turned to a group of boys who had their wands out. "Excuse me one moment guys…. HEY PLEASE PUT YOUR WANDS AWAY THAT'S NOT APPORPERATE!" Remus called as he walked toward the group of guys.

"Hey Padfoot…should I go rune Snivelly's fun and sweep Lovely Lily off her feet?" James grinned.

"Go for it Prongs!" Sirius grinned.

But just before James walked off Remus caught him by the sleeve.

"Just leave them alone Prongs" Remus sighed.

"Fine…" James sighed as she stood with Sirius and Peter.

Back on the dance floor after Lily and Severus stopped dancing and they went over to see Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Andromeda and Regulus.

"Hello everyone oh Regulus hello! You finally showed your face" Severus smiled. "Where have you been all week?"

"Studying…..reading…nothing that important" he said.

"Well Regulus this is my….um this is Lily" Severus said nervously.

Lily smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello I'm Lily Evens its nice to meet you I believe I met your brother Sirius Black" Lily smiled.

"Ah yes….Sirius…..hm you don't look familiar are you in Slytherin?" Regulus asked.

"N-no I'm in Gryffindor" Lily said then he dropped her hand.

"Oh I see….well I must be off" he said as she walked away.

"Sev …did he not like me or something?" Lily asked sadly.

"Um…no he did…its just Regulus is a strange guy" Severus laughed.

"Oh I see"

Then Remus tapped Lily on the shoulder.

"Lily?" he whispered.

Lily turned around and smiled at him.

"Oh hello Remus! How are you?" she asked happily.

"I'm very well thank you….may I speak with you for just a moment please?"

"Oh yes excuse me for a second Sev" Lily said as she walked out of the great hall with Remus.

Then they stopped.

"Um please sit down" Remus said as he sat on one of the steps. Lily nodded and sat with him.

"So Remus how is your furry problem?"

"Oh its good thank you…James, Sirius and Peter make it more bearable" Remus smiled.

"That's good… so what was it you wanted to talk me about?"

"Oh well I was just wondering ….how are things with you and James?"

"Oh…um not very well…I'm sure you heard about the firewhiskey incident?"

"Yes…I did…so you two aren't going out any more?" Remus asked.

"No…." Lily said.

"I see….are you dating Severus?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well…not officially no…" Lily blushed.

"I see well I hope your happy and I do apologize about James's behavior …I guess I should have kept him in line better I'm sort of being a crappy head boy" Remus grinned nervously.

"No you're not Remus you're an excellent head boy! And even if James and I are not dating I'll always be here for you. You can come to me whenever you like if you have a problem or if you just want to talk" Lily smiled.

"Thank you very much Lily that means a lot to me" Remus smiled.

"Well I suppose I have to get back now" Lily said as she gave him a quick hug.

"Enjoy your evening Lily" Remus smiled as he headed back toward his group.

Once he reached James, Sirius and Peter James ran up to him.

"What did she say?" he asked excitedly.

"She said she's not your girlfriend and she likes Severus" Remus sighed.

"WHAT? NO! I DON'T APROVE! GO GIVE THEM DETENTION MOONY!" James yelled.

"Prongs stop abusing my head boy duties…and they did nothing wrong so I don't see why they need detention…. I think they make a lovely couple" Remus said.

"What? That's not fair! I'm better looking than that greasy git!" James yelled.

"Why don't we go teach Snivelly a lesson?" Sirius grinned.

"Yea let's teach that greasy ugly git a lesson!" Peter said.

"Yea! I agree come on Padfoot, Wormtail!" James smirked as started to walk in Severus's direction but Remus stood in front of them.

"As head boy I can't let you do that!" Remus said.

"Aw c'mon Moony!" James whined.

"No! Dumbledore trusted me to make sure the ball stays in order I'm not going to let you three start a fight!" Remus said.

"Fine whatever" James sighed as she sat back in his seat watching Lily sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lily got back to her group she noticed Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix sneering at her. Then Severus turned to her.

"What did the disgusting werewolf want?" he asked.

"How did you know he was a werewolf?" Lily asked in shock.

"It's obvious….he always misses classes because he's 'ill' and have you noticed he's only ill on the week of a full moon?"

"Well yes…how long have you known?" Lily asked.

"For a while" Severus said.

Lily nodded and looked back at James who was staring at her then she quickly turned back to Severus.

"Hey Lily….can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Severus asked nervously.

"Oh yes of Crouse" Lily smiled then she looked around and seen that Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda were gone.

Then Severus nervously took her hands and his and stared into her green eyes.

"Um L-Lily….I…I love you" he said in a shaky voice.

Lily stared at him for a moment then she smiled.

"I love you too Severus" Lily said confidently.

"W-will you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Yes" Lily whispered as she gave him a long hug.

Severus smiled and hugged her tightly _she smells like strawberries…_he thought. Then his gaze drifted over to James and his friends and Severus noticed that James was staring at them. Then Severus gave Lily a long soft kiss witch made James blood boil with anger.

"MOONY DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?" James yelled.

"Yes what about it?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean what about it! Snivelly is snogging my girl!" James yelled.

"Prongs get over it….she's not your girl she's with Severus" Remus said.

"Hey Prongs…how about after the holidays we teach Snivelly a little lesson?" Sirius suggested.

"Brilliant idea Padfoot" James grinned. "C'mon guys lets go back to the common room" James said.

"You guys go ahead I still have head boy duties to take of I'll see you later" Remus said as he watched his friends disappear.

Later that night after the ball was over Severus walked Lily to her common room.

"I had fun Sev" Lily smiled.

"So did I"

"Um Sev would you like to come home with me for the holidays?" Lily asked.

"Sure I would love to" Severus grinned.

"Great I'll meet you tomorrow by the train ...Goodnight" Lily smiled as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you Lily" he whispered.

"I love you too Sev" Lily blushed as she walked inside the common room.

Once she walked in she saw James and Sirius by the fire place.

"Hello Evans" Sirius smiled.

"Hello Sirius" Lily said as she walked up to her room completely ignoring James.

"Did you see that Padfoot? She completely ignored me!" James yelled.

"I did…"

"Stupid Snivelly…" James growled as he walked to his room.

Then next day Lily excitedly pulled her trunk down stairs but she was stopped by James.

"Hey Lovely Lily where are you going?" James smiled.

"None of your business Potter" Lily sneered.

"Calm down geez I just asked a question" James said.

"Well if you will excuse me my boyfriend is waiting for me" Lily said as she pushed her way past him.

"Oi! Wait boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend?" James called.

"Well if you must know I'm dating Severus Snape" Lily said as she walked out the door leavening an angry James Potter in the common room.

Once Lily got to the train she saw Severus and gave him a hug. Then they finally got to there compartment on the train.

"Hey Lily dose your sister still hate me?" Severus asked.

"Petunia...well I wouldn't say she hates you… she just doesn't understand stuff about magic" Lily explained.

Severus nodded and remained silent. Then Xeno Lovegood walked into there compartment.

"Hello Lily how have you been?" he asked happily as he took a seat across from them.

"Oh Xeno hello! I've been very good how about yourself? How is the Quibbler going?" Lily asked.

"I'm good and its going very well would you like a copy?" he asked as he dug into his bag.

"Sure I would love one" Lily grinned.

"You can have it for free since you're so pretty" Xeno flirted.

"Oh thank you" Lily said as she looked over the paper then her expression turned frightened.

"Xeno is this really true? Is you-know-who back?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Oh yes I heard some people talking about it" Xeno said in a horse voice.

"This is horrible" Lily frowned then she notice Severus grab his trembling right arm.

"Severus is your arm ok?" Lily asked in concern.

"Yea…its um fine….don't worry" Severus said nervously.

Lily nodded and continued reading the Quibbler. Then finally their train pulled in at platform 9 ¾. As they got off the train Lily saw her mother and ran n over to them to give her a big hug.

"Mum, you remember Severus?" Lily smiled as Severus stepped forward.

"Oh yes hello Severus dear you have grown since the last time I seen you" Mrs. Evans smiled.

Severus smiled and nodded then Petunia glared at him.

"Lily why did you bring that awful boy?"

"Tuny that's not nice at all!" Lily yelled.

"That's enough girls its Christmas eave no fighting" Mrs. Evans scolded them. "Come on your father is waiting in the car"

As they walked Severus and Lily held hands and Petunia glared at them the whole way. Then they finally go into the car and Mr. Evans turned and smiled at Severus.

"Hello It's nice to see you again Severus" he grinned.

"It's nice to see you to sir" Severus said nervously.

It was a long quite car ride to Lily's house then Mrs. Evans turned to them.

"Severus would you like to go visit your family while you're here?" She asked.

"No ….they are probably fighting" Severus frowned.

Then Lily gave out a squeal.

"Dad! You put up the Christmas lights!" Lily said happily.

Severus smiled and helped Lily out of the car.

"Aren't they beautiful Sev?" Lily grinned.

"Yes….but not as beautiful as you" Severus smiled.


End file.
